FortexBlues Collection
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: My collection of OneShot FortexBlues[BassxProtoman]stories.
1. Blue Eyed Angel

**Blue Eyed Angel**

(-x-)(-x-)

Pairing(s): Forte x Blues

Summary: A walk in the park, a song for some birds, and Forte, naturally, gets jealous... FxB

(-x-)(-x-)

_-Forte's POV-_

He was in the park. Out of all places to be, he chose the park. The one place I hate, besides Dr. Wily's lab, of course.

There were always too many citizens, ones that gave me odd glances as they walked by. I guess it _is_ a little unusual to see a teenage boy with violet hair, crimson eyes, and darker violet streaks rolling down his cheeks from his eyes. But they didn't have to gawk at me!

Hmph... Besides the annoying people, there are animals here. From dogs, squirrels, and birds. A lot of birds. A whole lot of stinking, worm eating, peeping little birds.

And that's why He was here.

He loves those stupid creatures, hums a soft tune for them even. I guess He likes it when they coo back. I don't mind the music He can make from those sakura lips, the same shade of those cherry blossoms that fall from the trees around us. Oh no. I hate it that He's directing his attention to those damned birds.

I watch him now, humming a soft tune. Those birds are cooing softly back. One bird, on His right shoulder, is rubbing its small head against His soft looking cheek, so smooth and a gentle white color, I want to rub my own hand against it.

A bird on His left, watches the lake in front of them, chirping and cooing every once in a while. Another bird, in His left hand, is attached to His index finger, trying to sing along with His soft melody, but only making a big scene and flapping its wings wildly.

And the last, rests in between His knees, which are pressed side by side and curled up close to His chest. It coos in its sleep, looking so in peace, I can't help but feel jealous.

Why won't He let me get that close without being pushed away? What did I do to get this treatment? Is it because I fight His brother? If that's the case, I could easily make it up to him. But first, He'll have to stop moving away from me.

Seeing His delicate, feminine hand reach up to pet the bird that rubs against His cheek, something snaps within me. I'm not sure why, but I'm guessing it was my jealousy.

Without much thought, I stomp over to Him until I am a foot behind His black haired head. Growling to get His attention, I also succeed in scaring those pesky creatures away, leaving only small feathers to float in the air in their place.

He turns towards me, still sitting on the grassy ground, with those sapphire eyes that express His deepest soul. I understand why He wears those annoying sunglasses. Who would want to show their enemy if they're afraid or any other signs of emotion?

He's looking at me, but doesn't say anything. He is waiting for me to speak, wondering why I had interrupted His peaceful moment.

I love His eyes. To understand His every emotion by just looking into those blue orbs of His. And when I look into those eyes, I can feel at peace and I know what I truly want.

I want Him. Sure, being the most powerful robot is my dream, but just being able to rule over Him is better then ruling over the whole pointless world. I can forget about my revenge I want on His brother, knowing if I won Him, it wouldn't matter anymore. And Dr. Wily... He can just eat my plasma.

With this angel in my reaches, is all enough to calm my inner and outer demons.

Something flashes in His eyes, asking me silently to say something. I smirk.

Better not disappoint, ne?

Taking His face in my hands, I pull Him into a short kiss. I can tell He's surprised, from His eyes and the deep blush on His pale, milky white cheeks.

Pulling back slightly, I whisper only four simples words, a beautiful tune to even my own ears.

"I love you, Blues."

He only smiles gently up at me, but I don't let Him reply. I only pull Him in for another kiss. I already know his answer, so why ruin this moment with mushy words? This is all I need for now.

I can see from those angel-like blue eyes; He loves me, as well.

(-x-)(-x-)

-OWARI-


	2. I'll Be There, Always

**I'll Be There, Always...**

(-x-)(-x-)

Pairing(s): Forte x Blues

Summary: _"Another bruise. Another cut. Another gash that's oozing out black oil..."_ Oneshot shounen-ai FortexBlues fic. Please R&R!

(-x-)(-x-)

Another bruise. Another cut. Another gash that's oozing out black oil...

"You need to stop doing this."

His response was a deep growl, which quickly turned into a pained hiss as I dabbed some rubbing alcohol over one of those ugly gashes.

"You're not accomplitioning anything but a new record on getting the most wounds then anyone."

With a rather rude snort, he grumbled "I hate you when you rub my defeat in my face..."

A sigh escapes my lips at this. He can be so stubborn. Picking up the gauze, I begin to wrap his wounds as I respond, "I'm only telling you the truth."

"Or just enjoy showing off how _coolies_ your stupid brother is and--OW!"

"Watch your tongue," I reply eerily calm, keeping a strong grip on the gauze I had just yanked on to shut him up. "I'm _only_ telling you the truth."

He remained silent, face turned to the side, away from my line of view. He was sulking, that was for sure. With a sigh, I finish tieing up the last gauze, giving him a light rub on the back.

"I'm only telling you this because I care about you. Rock has Roll and Dr. Light to take care of him. What do you have?"

"... I have Dr. Wily..." he grumbles meakly, not pleased with the mention of his creator.

"That's my point," I smile softly, trying to cheer him up with a light kiss on the cheek, "You need someone more than just that crazy old man."

A silence fell over us again; one brought up by intense thinking and long passianse. But I don't mind. He is amazingly stubborn. I don't even know why I put up with his tight ass sometimes.

... Until I remember how much I love him...

"... I do have someone else..." he suddenly spoke up, a bit reluctant to say these words.

"... Gospel?" I guess in a joking tone.

"No, you smart-ass!" he snapped, wacking me playfully on the back of the head, "Its you who I got."

"Yes, you do have me," I agree, amused, "And I guess I'm not crazy old man... But Gospel still is more reliable then I ever will be."

A deep rumble of a laugh took over the calm of our small room, giving me a good view of his razor sharp fangs. This was one of those rare moments for me... One where he would laugh. Truely laugh. Not one of those madly insane ones he gives to Rock. But a _real_ laugh.

"You're more reliable then that mutt," he chuckled out, "So shut up. You don't know what you're saying."

"I know what I'm saying," I hum, leaning against him; head on his shoulder, "I just like to mess things up... That's all..."

"... Go to sleep," he orders softly, crimson orbs watching me through the darkness, "You'll need the rest."

I yawn, before asking in a murmur, "Why?"

With a deep chuckle, he replied, "I'll need you to rescue me again after our fight."

Even though I hate the fact that my love and brother continue to fight each other until they're nearly scrap metal, I can't help the small smile and soft giggle that passes through my lips. He really could depend on me with his reckless actions. Especially compared to a robot-eating dog like Gospel.

-owari-


	3. Rest

**Rest**

(-x-)(-x-)

Pairing(s): Forte x Blues, mentions of Rock x Blues

Summary: A talk of needing rest turns into jealousy between brother and boyfriend. How does Forte do that!

(-x-)(-x-)

The snow was slowly floating down onto the calm city, which had once been a battle field not long ago. The wind was a soft breeze, yet still striking with its icy touch. Lights of the city lightly flickered from one building to another, night giving it a more special glow.

With a sigh, the black haired teen crossed his arms over his chest, trying to keep warm even while wearing a thick scarf and trench coat for a jacket. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes, yet still seeing everything better then a normal human would without them. The breathless sigh made puffs of air in the cool weather, ones he barley noticed, having seen it so many times before. It was common when one was a wanderer. A silent watcher, to keep innocent civilians out of harms way without ever making anything out of himself but a helping hand. Not like the Blue Bomber, anyways.

... But nowhere close to the venom of the vicious snake, Bass.(1)

Speaking of the snake, the teen had just so happened to come out of the last battle unscathed, only having a few bumps here and there from where Rock had shoved him out of the way to fight the real competition. Which, the blacked haired teen remembered from the show, had really damaged his pride, more then his butt.

... And what a nice butt it was, too.

A faint blush came to his cheeks at this, both from embarrassment and the cold. It only glowed brighter thanks to his pale skin and the hand that was creeping up his spine... What the?

"F-Forte--!" Blues stuttered out, blinking a bit from not noticing the taller teen earlier, "What are you do--?"

"Shuddup," Forte snapped, a frown on his face as he snatched the black haired one's glasses, glaring at them, examining them in his hand. "I hate these things..." he growled, flicking the item away to flop in the white abyss of snow, "Always hiding behind them for no reason. I almost feel jealous that they are the only thing that can see those eyes of yours most of the day."

"Oh, shut it," Blues sighed, frowning as he glanced around to see if the black item was still above snow level, "You know I like to keep a low profile when I'm out in town. And you always try to attack anyone who you find out was staring into my eyes. Its best I wear them."

"Well, not while I'm around and no one else is," the violet haired teen grunted, shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't care.

"..Whatever," the black haired one rolled his sapphire blue eyes, ones that were considered to be windows of his very soul; A failure to Dr. Light's robot blueprints, as Blues had dubbed them. And because of those "window-like-soul" eyes he possessed, it was only common for him to hide them from peering eyes... But Forte wouldn't agree with that logic, Blues was certain.

Silence came over the both of them then. Neither knowing what to say or caring to think up of something. The two were comfortable, anyways. Even with the icy cool breeze that hit them gently, yet freezingly.

Taking this moment of silence to observe, a talent Blues had mastered long ago, he scanned Forte's choice of clothing for the night. The long, violet haired teen wore his usual black choker(2), with a matching black shirt that had a white skull on the front, stretching out from the middle of his chest and dragging down to the tip of his belly. He also wore black pants; Shiny, leather, TIGHT black pants. And just to keep out the cold, he had snatched a dark gray(almost black) shaded jacket.

..Pretty much, Forte was trying to be seductive, even when the whether was cold as Hell.

With a sigh, Blues rubbed one of his eyes, feeling tired blotches blur his usually top-notched vision. A deep snort from Forte was followed after the action, starting up a new conversation that Blues knew he would either hate or be amused.

"You need to get more rest," Forte spoke, saying it in a deep rumble that Blues always loved.

"No, I don't," Blues shot back calmly, though his eyes betrayed him again with their open tired-ness, their shine a tired shade of blue now.

"You do," he countered unmovingly, "And if you don't, you'll become old faster. All wrinkled and nasty. And--"

"Like Dr. Wily?" the black haired teen teased, giggling a bit at the disgusted look that crossed Forte's features.

"Ew! Nasty!" Forte shook his head, banishing the thoughts of Blues ever becoming that ugly! "Listen.." he sighed, running a hand through his violet locks, "My point is, you need to take better care of yourself or--"

"I'll get old?" Blues finished, smirking a bit before he responded with, "Last time I checked, robots don't age."

"And they don't naturally die, either," Forte grunted, displeased.

With a sigh, Blues replied, "We may not naturally die, but we can shut down. A type of death, but one that can be easily restored if given the proper care and Robot Creator or repair technician."

"Point," Forte nodded, before adding with a devilish smirk, "But you aren't getting the proper care, I see, Blues."

"You don't seem have it, either," the black haired one huffed, tightening his hold around his chest, a light pout forming his lips now, "Always challenging my brother isn't what I'd call "proper care," you know. And why do you do it anyways? He has told you, many times before, that you are not enemies."

"Because he's the one who is challenging me," Forte growled, jabbing a thumb at his own chest to prove his point, "You just can't see what I see."

"And what's that?" Blues asked, raising a delicate eyebrow, amused.

"Our fights aren't merely just who is stronger--"

"But is a part of it, ne?"

"... Right," Forte huffed a sigh, before continuing, "But there is more then that."

"Which is..?" Blues prompted.

"We both are fighting for one main prize," he stated, smirking darkly as he turned his crimson eyes towards Blues' form, scanning his body up and down, "Which happens to be the attention of one certain robot who likes to keep himself hidden in the crowds of human and the like."

"Now why would Rock--!" Blues started, a frown attacking his lips before Forte's own started their own kind of "attacking" method.

"Rock would and he does," Forte growled, pulling only a few inches from the other's sakura like lips, "And I will not loose that fight, no matter what, Blues."

"..You already won it, Forte," Blues smiled softly, with a roll of his eyes as he added more to himself, "Even if I still disagree with Rock ever taking a fancy of liking me."

"You might be built by the same creator," the violet haired teen hissed, laying his lips against Blues' every few words, "But you cannot be related through metal and artificial skin. So don't think it odd if Rock does fancy you." A deep growl came from the deeps of Forte's throat as he added, "But you as Hell better not fancy him back, got that!"

"Someone's being possessive," Blues giggled, giddy from Forte's continuous attention of kisses and his demanding streak of needing to posses something no-one else can have. Seeing the seriousness still reflecting in the other's deep, crimson eyes, Blues sighed as he replied, "You shouldn't worry so much, Forte. You know I only have one heart, and you already took that."

"Good," Forte grinned devilishly again, this time for a different reason, "Now that that is taken care of, lets get you down and dirty so you can get some sleep, huh?"

A small smile curved Blues' lips at the activities Forte was clearly hinting out. Not even Rock's naive mind could miss understand those seductive words. A faint laugh escaped his lips at this, before Blues nodded, running a cold hand through his black curls, "All right. Lets go."

The feel of Forte's larger hand wrapped around his was the last of their peaceful conversation, only to be followed by wild kisses, hot touches, and an amazingly powerful need to release. Which, at the end, was followed by the sleep Forte had wished Blues to experience once more. And for some reason, Blues didn't mind.

..He couldn't be the silent watcher all the time.

-owari-

(-x-)(-x-)

(1) - Rockman/Megaman/or Blue Bomber are all titles for Rock in here. As for Forte, his dubbed name is Bass, so I decided to use that as his title, as a robot, how I don't know any other names people may call him by. (pretty much, when they're in fighting/robot mode, I like to call them by Protoman, Rockman/Megaman, and Bass. Simple?)

(2) - In all my drawings of Forte, I always have him wearing a black choker on his neck. Why? Dunno... But he looks damn hot in it! (smirks evilly)


	4. The Difference Between Cat & Dog Lovers

**The Difference Between Cat and Dog Lovers**

(-x-)(-x-)

Pairing(s): Forte x Blues

Summary: Forte is curious to know why Blues keeps a robo cat and not a robo dog like him and his brother. FxB

(-x-)(-x-)

The sun set for another calm night. Or more restless for the devilish robot known as Forte and his vicious, yet reliable enough companion, Gospel. Just another night that would slip past him with nothing better to do, not with his rival sleeping soundly in the Light Lab. He had no one to threaten, or yell his frustrations at when he kept loosing only to try and win a battle against the same opponent again and again... And even Gospel had to agree with his "master" on this one.

Without Rock's goodie-goodie-too-shoe look on everything, destroying the town they all called home wouldn't be as fun. Or at least amusing to the two troublemakers. But there was always _one_ person to turn to when the sun said goodnight to all normal folk who couldn't stay up any longer then a good seventeen hours, waking up from 7 a.m. and passing out at 11 p.m.

And though this person wasn't as fun as their rival and his own pet mutt, he was just as fun to shag up with, or at least on Forte's side. Gospel wasn't going anywhere near that green tin-can that resembled an ordinary wild cat so much.

Suddenly, that simple thought struck into Forte's mother board as an interesting question to question the raven haired 'bot. Once he found out his new "secret" hideaway, that is. Which, with Gospel's trusty nose, wouldn't be too hard.

(-x-)

The full moon shown brightly now, standing out over all the stars that twinkled on and off from so far away. It was the perfect night just to relax and enjoy the sights. Even Tango, the robo cat that was once meant to be Roru's personal pet, but choose to be by the older "brother" of the Light family over her, had to agree.

And so, here they were, the elder male leaning against a much older tree that had seen too many moons already, while the purring cat lay peacefully in his lap, enjoying the other's hand rubbing against her metallic body. Thank Kami-sama Dr. Light remembered to install nerve censors for this sort of thing, or else a cat robot would of been rather pointless.

Crickets could be heard in the distance, along with faint and very rare chirps from the night birds that usually kept to themselves at this hour, unlike the ones that couldn't help but to sing the day away.

Smiling faintly, the older male began to hum softly, making up a sweet new melody that would make the hardest of hearts weep from the beauty of such a simple piece. But perverted ones were a different story all together...

"Ah, there you are!" came a familiar voice from behind, deep and dark, yet sounding overly friendlier then usual. At least to a certain Blue Bomber, anyways... "I've been looking all over for ya! Luckily Gospel found your scent."

"Oh, goodie," the raven haired boy, who appeared to be an average eighteen year old teen with rather large sunglasses that covered more then the other would of liked, spoke sarcastically. "What do I own the pleasure..?"

"Well, I was planning on a quick rump, but something else has got my attention," a long, violet haired teen with deeper violet streaks that fell from under his eyes and down his cheeks almost like tear streaks, mused aloud. And though he was actually younger then most of the Light robot family and even the Wily villain-robots, he looked a lot older then all. Well, maybe not Shademan, but who'd want to look in their thirties, anyways?

"And what might that be, Forte?" the other sighed, watching silently as the demon in question moved to squat next to him and his companion pet.

"Be honest with me here, Blues," Forte started seriously, raising a finger skywards before pointing it down at the sleeping cat in the other's lap, "Why the cat?"

"...Huh?"

"I said, 'Why the cat?'" Forte repeated, unfazed by the dull stare Blues' was shooting at him from behind his beloved shades.

"I heard you the first time and I still don't understand what you want from me," Blues huffed out, rolling his eyes in irritation at Forte's stubbornness to back down and explain himself. He always, _always_ had to be a straightforward bastard.

"I want sex from you, but that's not what I'm asking," Fort smirked, scanning Blues' form up and down before going back to his original mission. "What I want to know, right now, is why you have a cat."

"...That's all..?" the raven haired one asked, one eyebrow showing slightly over the large shades.

"Pretty much," the other shrugged, uncaring.

Sighing, Blues turned his attention down to the robo cat still undisturbed by the other's presence, still sleeping soundly in his lap. With a small smile, he finally answered, "To be honest, I didn't choose. Its more like she choose _me_."

"Huh... Oookay," the violet haired demon said boredly, before snapping out of it as he snapped, "But that's not a good enough answer! Why a cat? Why not a dog? They're more reliable and shit. And a lot larger then some pussy kitty-cat."

An amused smile graced Blues' lips at this, a soft chuckle slipping past them before he replied, "Maybe so, but I'd prefer a cat over a dog any day. I'm not really a dog person, anyway."

"And why's that, huh?" Fort snuffed, folding his arms stubbornly, showing he wasn't satisfied as of yet. But Blues was fine with that, for now...

"Why, huh?" Blues repeated to himself, looking thoughtfully up at the night sky and the large, full moon. Letting out a gentle breath of a sigh, he finally spoke up once more, "To be truthful, I'm not fully sure... Maybe its because dogs are said to be more of a responsibility then any cat would. Dogs need love, companionship, and a whole lot of attention. But cats..."

Smirking a bit, Blues turned his eyes back to Forte as he finished, "Cats are independent. They can take care of themselves without needing so much attention and care. Some even strive for the lonesome lifestyle then others. But no matter what, they'll still be there when you need them most."

Thinking this over, Forte let out a sigh, knowing that was the best he was going to get from the other robot. But there was one more thing he could get from the other... and even better then simple "words of wisdom," or so most called it.

Smirking rather devilishly, but not like the "I'm going to make you feel pain like no tomorrow" look he'd usually give Rock, but more on the lines, "I'm going to make you ache so bad in the morning once I'm through with you..." seductive look, saved always for the one and only Blues Breakman Light.

"Okay, enough chit-chat," Forte growled, licking his lips as he leaned in on his prey, "Its getting boring now... How about a more, _funner_ activity now? Hmm..?"

A warm smile softened on Blues' amused features, blinking a bit as Forte removed his trustworthy shades and tossing them aside. Giggling at this, Blues half scolded, "Forte, you really should learn to respect my sunglasses more then you do with your horniness..."

"Shuddap," Forte smirked, growling deep in his throat as he claimed Blues' soft, petal like lips. Pulling back for only a mere second, he added, "My horniness is more important then some stupid object that you can always ask your "Daddy" to make a new one. Now zip it, I want you under me. _Now_."

From the other side of the tree, Gospel could hear the soft sound of grass being mushed closer to the earth then it already was, along with a pleased moan from the raven haired boy his "master" oh so loved, and a possessive grumble from his said "master." But the devil hound had to smirk smugly when a familiar meowing-hiss was heard when Forte pressed down too hard on a certain area he so wanted to play with that Tango had already claimed as her napping place.

Oh yes, Gospel would always keep away from tin-can metal cats. He knew where he stood just fine. Besides, a snake loving a songbird was the only thing he'll allow pass by his "Insane Things To Happen When Pigs Fly" list. But only for his "master." Only for that insane snake's happiness...

(-x-)(-x-)

-Owari-


	5. Children

**Children**

--

Pairing(s): Forte x Blues

Summary: Halloween Night, and the children in their town are out and about trick or treating. FxB

--

The sun had disappeared a few hours ago, but the night was still lively as it would be in the day. Lights of houses were on, telling those who walked by that they were open and willing to give you treats, while a select few were off, retired for the night. Pumpkins littered every direction, most carved and brightened with a small candle inside. Black cats, white ghosts, bony skeletons, and furry green spiders decorated yards and windows, screaming of holiday spirit for this one night. And children, dressed as princesses, fairies, cowboys, cops, monsters, cats, and every other thing they can dress up as ran about, most in a group, and a few select adults or older kids followed them around to make sure nothing bad happened to the youngsters.

Blues silently watched all this from atop a tall building, keeping an eye out for any last minute rogue robots that might want to cause trouble and ruin the celebration of Halloween. Raising a hand, Blues tapped the side of his beloved sunglasses, opening a window, that only he could see, appear in his eye lens, before tapping it again to cause it to zoom in, getting a closer picture of a group of children knocking on a familiar door for more candy.

As the door opened, a cheery brunette boy in blue greeted the children eagerly, giving out a laugh as they all chorused the common lines of "Trick or Treat!" Calling behind him, a blonde girl with a high ponytail came up with a bowl full of yummy treats, offering it to the youths who eagerly reached their little hands inside, snagging as much as they could before stuffing their rewards into their bags and pales. The brunette in blue gave the group a wave of farewell before retreating inside, shutting the large door of Dr. Light's lab and home shut once again.

With another tap, the zoom returned to normal, and Blues let loose a tired sigh.

"Sickening, isn't it?" a harsh voice bit out, followed by a few thumping stomps from behind.

Turning slightly to lock eyes with crimson ones that glared over his shoulder, Blues huffed, "No, not really."

Forte, the violet haired man, snorted at this, moving to stand besides the raven haired other, glaring down at the children that ran about with giddy laughs and cheer at the candy they had acquired. Resting a fisted hand on his hip, he set the other on the brick wall that was built to keep people from falling off so easily, growling out, "Only you would see them as something not disgusting. Maybe because your brother is so much like them themselves?"

"Shut it, Forte," Blues bit out, shooting a warning stare up at the other, before returning his attention down to the children still out for the festive of the season. Nearby, he could spot a group of these children, where two boys, most likely brothers, stood side by side, one holding the other's hand to keep the shorter one from wandering off without the rest. Blues was sure, had they been humans and not robots, Blues would of had memories of doing such family activities, watching out for Rock and Roll, as a big brother should.

But, they weren't humans. They were robots, built to the age they were made to look as, but younger then one would expect. They had no childhood memories, no experience of growing up and learning as humans do before they reach the age of maturity. They were programmed with all the knowledge they would need, and extra room for they could continue to learn with their experience and other information they could acquire. Still, it was all programming. Robotic. Inhuman.

"Forget the rugrats, Blues," Forte's voice interrupted Blues' thoughts, leaning in closer to brush his lips against the raven haired man's ear affectionately, "They're not worth it. All they do is cry and make a mess and demand to get whatever they want and have things happen the way they want it to."

"Sounds a lot like you, Forte," Blues calmly informed with an amused grin, before moving back a bit as the violet haired man tried to give him a harsh nip. Standing, yellow scarf billowing in the breeze, Blues turned to walk away, but was halted by a strong embrace from behind. "Not now," the raven haired man huffed with a roll of his eyes, raising a hand to grip at Forte's own, giving it a tug to try and get the cobra-like man to release him half heartedly, "I'm busy."

"Busy with what?" Forte growled possessively, tightening his embrace, "Watching the little rugrats? Or keeping an eye on your little family?"

"...Both," Blues simple replied, glancing over his shoulder to lock blue eyes behind sunglasses with crimson orbs of the other male's.

"How 'bout you just kidnap one of the rugrats and call it your own?" Forte half joked with a rather cruel smirk, nipping at Blues' jaw line affectionately, "Then you won't have to go out of your way to watch all of _them_."

"I'm not kidnapping anyone, Forte," Blues huffed with a roll of his eyes, "That's criminal. And besides..." turning around in the other's grasp, raising his arms to wrap around Forte's shoulders in a loose embrace, he continued, "You hate children."

"I hate 'em, but you can't keep your eyes off them," Forte growled back, pouting lightly only to be rewarded with a soft peck on the lips from the other in his arms.

"They're fascinating, that's why," Blues laughed lightly, giving Forte yet another quick peck on the nose this time, "They're something we've never experienced, a part in our life that never will happen, due to us being robots. We can't grow naturally like humans, nor can we have children and reproduce like them either. Even if I was built as a female robot like Roll, I still couldn't have a child with you, or anyone else for that matter."

"And I like it better that way," Forte stated simply, bluntly, before leaning down to nuzzle his face in Blues' neck, planting a few kisses there. "Though..." Forte drawled, nipping at the artificial flesh there, "If you really wanted one, I'd allow it, reluctantly."

"Reluctantly?" Blues repeated with a chuckle.

"Of course," Forte replied, "I still hate the little devils. And I don't want to share you, either."

Blues paused in thought, running a hand through the long hair of the other, being rewarded with a purring growl of affection. A slow smile curled his lips at this, before the raven haired man finally spoke, "Its alright. I already have someone who takes up most of my time in taking care of daily."

"And who the hell is that?" Forte grounded out with sudden rage, glaring at Blues with dislike at the thought of someone else being taken care of by _HIS_ lover.

"You."

--

-Owari-


End file.
